


First Snow

by freshtilapia



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, a drabble and a drawing, but it’s a proper drabble at 100 words, happy holigays, sorry it’s not a one shot, winter os filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshtilapia/pseuds/freshtilapia
Summary: (See title.)
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	First Snow

  


Tobin giggles, “Babe, I don’t think she’s warm enough.”

Christen looks alarmed, “Should I get her blanket?”

Tobin laughs, “I’m kidding! Look at her! She’s in so many layers she can’t even bring her arms down.”

They laugh heartily.

“Better safe than sorry,” Christen says. “It’s her first snow. We don’t know yet if she takes after me or you when it comes to cold weather.”

“Fine. She looks stinking cute anyway.”

“She does!”

They giggle some more, then Tobin turns to Christen with a mischievous grin.

“Babe, no—”

“Babe, yes!”

“—don’t you dare throw a snowball at our daughter!”


End file.
